


If undue swelling or redness occurs, contact your piercer or doctor IMMEDIATELY

by aiscreemcaki



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, F/M, Foreplay, Hooking up, Kissing, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, flatmates, implied belligerent sexual tension, ulquihime established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiscreemcaki/pseuds/aiscreemcaki
Summary: AU where Ichigo and Rukia are cheerful platonic university flatmates living together with established-relationship couple Orihime and Ulquiorra. On the day that Ichigo gets an ear piercing, Ichigo and Rukia realise that their feelings are strictly cheerful.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	If undue swelling or redness occurs, contact your piercer or doctor IMMEDIATELY

Rukia was having a bad Friday.

First, she had gotten up 5 minutes late this morning. This wouldn’t have been such a problem, except her usual 8:10AM bus had been 4 minutes early, resulting in her missing it. Instead of 8:30AM, she had arrived at her first lab at 8:37AM.

Her last tutorial day of the day had been scheduled to finish at 6:00PM. This usually would have given her ample time to catch the 6:15PM bus back home. Today, however, her tutorial had run late and she was not able to leave until 6:07PM.

“Rukia, want a ride home on me?” This was her tutor, Matsumoto Rangiku, who had a tendency to say very misleading things.

“It’s okay, I need to go to the supermarket today…” Rukia laughed awkwardly.

“Aww, you’re not just saying that to get rid of me, are you?” Rangiku pouted, her shiny lip gloss making her lips appear extra voluptuous. Today she wore an orange turtleneck with a heart-shaped opening over her generous cleavage. Rukia didn’t have much insulation in front of her own chest and could never imagine wearing such a thing in the middle of winter.

“No, no, I’m going to buy some snacks!” Rukia quickly responded, shaking her head and hands excessively to emphasise her point. “Do you want anything? Do you want me to bring some next week?”

“Oh, if you’re offering! I’d love some dried persimmons from the Rukongai brand!”

“O...okay, I’ll bring some for you next week.”

“Thanks Rukia! You’re so sweet!” Rangiku blew Rukia a kiss as Rukia moved to the door, waving stiffly with an unnatural grin on her face.

Rukia sighed deeply as soon as she had escaped Rangiku’s sight. She pulled the Chappy beanie from her bag and secured it over her head. It was her favourite beanie — large, fluffy, long enough to cover her ears, and most importantly branded with Chappy‘s lovely face. It was a soft pale pink and had two pom poms on either side where Chappy’s ears would be. Rukia wore it with pride.

She had 8 minutes left. Luckily the supermarket was on the way to the bus stop! She bought more snacks than she had initially intended because everything looked so tasty after not eating for six hours. Jogging as her beanie bounced with her, she arrived in front of the bus stop just in time to see the bus drive past her. She eagerly waved at the bus driver in hopes that he would feel some sympathy and stop for her, but her wish didn’t happen.

Rukia sighed. That was okay, there was another bus that she could take from another bus stop! She fixed her hat and marched off to bus stop 2. She usually preferred bus stop 1, because bus stop 2 was located on the other side of an extremely busy road that was incredibly difficult to cross. As she stood on the flush median strip waiting for the stream of cars to slow down, bus 2 ruthlessly passed her without acknowledging her strandedness in the middle of the road.

Rukia ran across the road after a small window of opportunity finally presented itself. She sat down on a bench at bus stop 2, and sighed. That was okay, the next bus would come soon. It really wasn’t going her way today! She decided to reward herself by opening a bar of chocolate that she had bought for Ichigo. He’d get over it, she deserved it more in this moment! As she broke off the first piece, she thought about checking her phone to see when the next bus would come as the bus arrival screen was not visible from her position on the bus bench. As she bit into the first piece, bus 3 mercilessly drove past her.

Rukia finished chewing the piece of chocolate, and sighed. That was okay, busses came quite frequently at this bus stop. She watched the cars pass, their headlights turning on as the day became darker and the golden light of sunset became orange, then red. No biggie, it was Saturday tomorrow and she could have a good rest (or as much rest as a university student could have). The main road was beautiful at this time of the day and she rarely got to see it since she did not come to bus stop 2 very often. Oh look, bus 4 was already coming! Rukia jumped up from her seat to the edge of the road and waved for the bus driver to stop.

This time, the bus driver stopped! Rukia cheerfully stepped onto the bus and chose a seat at the back. This bus was one of the bigger models, was well-lit, spacious, comfortable and clean. It had only her and one other passenger in it, giving her all the freedom of the back of the bus. Rukia beamed, finally she had made it onto the bus! As any other young female did, she turned her head to look at her reflection in the window glass. Hmm? Was something missing? How come she felt like it was strange that she could see all of her hair?

Rukia’s heart fell as she realised that while she made it onto the bus, her Chappy beanie did not make it onto the bus with her. She frowned miserably, her eyes a sad moon, and sighed.

Bus 4 came to a trotting stop at Rukia’s designated stop. She slumped off the bus, hitting the edge of the door but found she didn’t even care. Her ears became colder and colder as she walked the shameful path home. How could she have not realised that her beanie had fallen off!? It was her favourite beanie too! Rukia was not one to mope around but this time she really couldn’t see the silver lining in the situation.

“I’m home,” she called sorrowfully as she unlocked the door and entered the warm house.

“Welcome back, Rukia!” A cheerful female voice came from the dining room. “Dinner is ready!”

Rukia’s face relaxed into a less gloomy expression at the sound of Orihime’s voice. A small smile crept onto her face as she called back to affirm. Living with Orihime was like being at the beach; it was always sunny, warm and exciting. Rukia wondered what concoction Orihime had conjured up in the kitchen today. She was the second best-to-last chef in this house after Rukia and Rukia always appreciated her imaginative culinary art, even if their other flatmates did not seem to be on the same wavelength.

Putting up her coat on the coat rack, and spending one more moment to lament that she no longer had a hat to hang up, she took off her outside shoes and put on slippers, briefly went into her room to put her bag down and take off her socks, then walked to the dining room where the rest of her flatmates were. 

When the four of them had matched together through the University’s speed-flatting event, Orihime had insisted for everyone to refer to their shared house as ‘home’. Rukia had to admit that she enjoyed having a home to return to, especially one that was so lively, so radiant, so beautiful. Bright, 50 watt light bulbs which were not eco-friendly in the slightest but were Orihime’s favourite colour and intensity and Ulquirra not being able to deny her anything she liked even if she didn't ask for them. Double-glazed windows and well-insulated walls keeping the house warm like an unending spring. Animal chair socks on the legs of every chair, individualised to each and everyone of them (Rukia’s were white bunny paws with pink toes). 

Even if she had to share a toilet with Ichigo as it was the only one other than the bathroom in Orihime and Ulquiorra’s en-suite. Even if the walls were not quite thick enough to block out the nightly (and often, daily) sounds of Orihime and Ulquiorra’s passion. Even if Orihime loved to throw slumber parties in the lounge and Rukia would often wake up on a Saturday morning with a crank in her neck and Orihime’s thigh on her face. Ichigo was much better at those sleepovers. He kept to himself while he slept and rarely transformed into the wild positions that Orihime and Rukia were prone to. Orihime’s significant other Ulquiorra was also a rather quiet sleeper and preferred to sleep as far from non-Orihime people as possible. On some post-sleepover mornings, Rukia would wake up to the sight of Orihime’s head nuzzled into Ulquiorra’s chest and be filled with fondness and happiness for the both of them. Although it was a bit sad at the same time. She and Ichigo were comparable to training wheels on an adult bicycle. 

At least the bathroom was next to her bedroom and Ichigo always had to pass her first to reach it! She got first dibs!

“Why are you so late today?” Ichigo said as she sat down on her designated chair. Ichigo’s own chair socks were black and orange striped tiger mitts which were really not that cute. 

“I was late to class,” Rukia muttered. 

“What?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Al...right,” Ichigo drawled, then returned to his soy-sauce infused curry. 

“Try this curry powder popcorn, Rukia!” Orihime chirped, passing the bowl of said substance to her. “It's really good!”

“Thanks, Orihime!” Rukia took the bowl from her and took a handful. “It has a unique flavour.”

“I know right?” Orihime exclaimed. “Ulquiorra and Ichigo said so as well!”

“Make some more next time!” Rukia gave her a thumbs up, then twitched — underneath the table Ichigo had planted his foot on hers and was pressing down hard. 

“Hey, Ichigo…” she warned, a black glint in her purple eyes as they shifted to her fellow training wheel. “What might you be doing?”

“Hmm? What are you talking about, Rukia?” He turned to her, eyes wide and innocent, expression as benign as his scowly mug could manage. “Are you imagining things again? Maybe you need a good rest tonight.”

“Hmm, I guess I _do._ ” She accented the word ‘do’ while her free foot crawled up Ichigo's shorts-clad legs and her toenail dragged swiftly down his calf. Ichigo’s face hardened as he attempted to become immovable and not show any sign of being ambushed.

“Rukia, Ichigo, you guys are so close!” Orihime giggled. “I don't know why you guys don't—” Suddenly she stopped and slapped a hand over her mouth before jumping up and dashing to the toilet. Sounds of retching traversed down the hallway into the ears of the table’s inhabitants. Ulquiorra wordlessly stood and went after her, leaving just Ichigo and Rukia at the table. 

A brief silence filled the air between the training wheels.

“Maybe it's just food poisoning?” Rukia helpfully suggested. 

“You know that's not—” Ichigo stopped his sentence with a sigh. “Her food has become more normal lately.”

“Isn't that a good thing?” Rukia said, still trying to believe in peace and harmony. 

“Cravings can start as early as five weeks,” Ichigo quoted from one of last week’s lectures.

“I knew I didn't buy those extra packs of tampons last month.” Rukia slammed a fist onto the table. “I thought I was going crazy, thinking I was rich.”

“What do we do, Rukia?”

“What do you mean what do we do! We do, I, I don't know?!”

Ichigo sighed deeply again. 

“Why are you worried anyway?” Rukia narrowed her eyes. “It's not your—wait a minute, Ichigo _did YOU—_ ”

“What the hell are you thinking?!” Ichigo hastefully slapped a hand over her mouth. “Of course not! What kind of man do you take me for?!”

Rukia’s voice was muffled behind Ichigo’s large calloused hand. She grabbed it with both of her much smaller hands and pulled it off roughly. “Don't do that to me!”

“Then don't say stuff like that!” Ichigo muttered, retracting his hand and folding his arms defensively. “...Ulquiorra will take my heart out.”

“So you _have_ thought about it?!” Rukia burst, rising from her chair and pushing the non-slip chair socks back with a soft squeak. 

“No!” Ichigo immediately rose as well and pushed her back down into her chair. “What even goes on in that mind of yours?”

“Not as dirty as yours, you shameless pervert.”

“WHAT?! Rukia, come here you little—” 

“Are you both done?”

Rukia and Ichigo stiffened as Ulquiorra’s emotionless voice hit them like a thousand feelings. They turned robotically towards him. He was carrying a clammy-looking Orihime, princess style. Her bright orange hair was matted to her face and her doe-like eyes were shiny with thin threads of red. “Put me down, Ulquiorra…” she protested weakly. 

“I'm taking her to the hospital.” He stated with no room for argument. 

“I don't need to go all the way to the hospital, Ulquiorra,” Orihime continued to argue. “It's no biggie, just a stomach bug. I'll be okay tomorrow!”

Ulquiorra looked into her large brown eyes. Ichigo and Rukia saw a hint of what could have been tenderness in his dull black stars. He leaned down and whispered something in Orihime’s ear. Orihime’s eyes widened, then her face turned bright red and she buried her head in the crook of Ulquiorra's neck, a small and high-pitched squeak escaping from her claimed breathing space. 

Ichigo and Rukia watched the exchange with fond exasperation. _'Come on, don't share your big moment in front of these humble single dogs,’_ they collectively thought.

“I'll lock the door on the way out.” Ulquiorra nodded at them, before carrying Orihime back to their room to tidy her up. 

And that was how Ichigo and Rukia ended up on the couch watching an overplayed action movie, just the two of them, alone. It was what Orihime would have wanted. She would have been devastated if the weekly slumber party was cancelled because of her. Anything for Orihime, she was best girl Orihime. Although she was no longer around (tonight), her sentiments and aspirations would live on forever in the hearts of her friends!

Ichigo and Rukia go waaaaay back. Back to when they were darling undergrad health science kids with dreams of helping people and finding a universal cure for every type of cancer. Now they were jaded med students with issues and no work-life balance. Orihime and Ulquiorra were the same age as them but they were already working and earning proper money. Since they were already registered nurses, with registered jobs, there was probably no reason why they shouldn't be registering their names on the same piece of paper and popping out things to register names for. 

Sometimes Rukia wondered if she should have also become a nurse like them, but then she would recall that time when the four of them were still baby second years and collectively decided to home-treat Ichigo’s bowel impaction with a phosphate enema. Watching an enema changed you as a person. She didn't think she could handle that personally on a daily basis. Please, do not try this at home. 

The night was still young and the light was still on. It felt wrong turning off the lights without Orihime announcing in her news channel voice that the weekly movie slumber party was commencing. Neither of them were in the mood to play with the curry popcorn either. The race was really a very dull occasion when only the two training wheels were equipped. The wheels on the bike couldn't go round and round if there were no wheels on the bike.

Rukia sighed from her dip on the couch. Ichigo had pulled this popular yet overly seen movie off Netflix. Orihime had always brought home rented DVD’s for the strangest movies, ones that they would never have heard of. However, she did have great taste and the two of them were never disappointed (and Ulquiorra was never disappointed by Orihime’s anything). Rukia sighed again. 

“What?” Ichigo said flatly. “Are you gonna sneeze?”

“Just can't believe I'm Netflix and chilling with you.”

“Don't say stuff like that,” Ichigo drew back intensely. “You've been hanging around Rangiku too much.”

“Rangiku’s been hanging around _me_ too much. I don't know why Gin lets her flirt with all the girls when he's such a possessive guy.”

“Maybe because they're girls. Maybe he's into that stuff.” Ichigo mused. 

“You're all perverts.”

“You're the one to talk.” Ichigo folded his hands behind his head and reclined on the couch. “Don't tell me you don't hear them at night. I'm all the way down the hallway and I can hear them. Your room is right next to them. Voyeur.”

“You just admitted that you can hear them too! You're the voyeur!” She turned and pointed a delicate index finger at Ichigo’s nose. 

“Doesn't change the fact that you listen to more~” He stuck his tongue out and leaned towards her hand, unafraid.

“You're an idiot.” Rukia said, folding her arms and retreating back to her side of the couch.

Ichigo stared at her for a moment, perturbed by the lack of aggressive feedback. He examined her slightly more closely and noticed that her eyes were rimmed red. “Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen today?”

Rukia sniffed. She occasionally hated to admit it, but Ichigo did know her quite well. “I lost my Chappy hat.”

“Where did you lose it?”

“I don't know, maybe the bus stop.”

“Let's go find it now, it might still be there.”

“No, Chappy is so popular, there's no way that someone hasn't taken it already.”

“Uh, yea, you're right if there's primary school students around here.”

Ichigo doubled over with an ‘oof’ as Rukia slammed the side of her hand into his stomach. There she is, that's his Rukia right there ( _his Rukia??? What kind of thought was that??? Must not be a premonition or anything.)_

“Thanks though, Ichigo,” Rukia muttered as she attempted to discreetly wipe her eyes. “I'm fine.”

Ichigo sighed (they were doing an awful lot of sighing today!) and abruptly pulled her from her corner into his side. He set his hand on her hair and ruffled it vigorously, making her struggle and yell. After a slight commotion which caused her hair to become a haystack, his hair a wildfire, and their clothes a dismal ruffled mess, they finally gave up on battling further and settled on the couch, laughter on their tongues. Ichigo’s arm laid leisurely on the couch back and Rukia sat in the space below it. Rukia glanced up at him and was surprised to see light reflect off something on his left ear. 

“What's that on your earlobe?” She asked curiously. 

“Oh, this?” He pointed to the hoop. “Got it pierced today. Looks good, right?”

“It looks so stupid.” Rukia snorted. It was a black hoop with a dagger-shaped _charm_ hooked onto it, swaying left and right as Ichigo moved. It somehow matched his outrageous orange hair but it still looked very stupid. 

“You little shit,” Ichigo started, grabbing for Rukia’s hair again. Rukia nimbly ducked and avoided him. He aimed for her once more, this time using his torso to push her into the soft back of the couch. She resisted, pushing back with her own chest when her hands failed to move him significantly. She caught sight of the glint on his earring and grinned, toothily leaning towards it and biting onto the skin around it, hard.

“OW!!” Ichigo yowled and backed away instantly. “That hurt, you evil woman!” He gingerly fanned at his attacked ear with both hands. 

“It's called a fight, Ichigo!” Rukia exclaimed, “How can you let such a simple thing impair you?”

“You haven't even had your ears pierced before! This stuff hurts!”

Rukia opened her mouth to protest, but stopped halfway when she saw Ichigo’s eyes tear. “Oh Ichigo, is it really that painful? Don't cry! Here, come to me, I'll blow on it.”

“I'm not crying!” Ichigo yelled. “Don't do that, it's going to get infec—oh—”

They both froze. Rukia snapped back to look at Ichigo’s face just in time for him to turn the other way. This however exposed his left ear and a healthy portion of his long neck, which were both turning bright red.

_‘That was definitely a moan.’_ They both thought. 

_‘You sound like Orihime.’_ Rukia alone thought, the noises still fresh in her mind from last night’s voyeurism.

Carried by an invisible force, Rukia leaned forward and breathed a steady stream of hot air at Ichigo’s left ear. Ichigo flinched back instantly but the redness was now completely covering his skin. 

“Don't do that, it's sensitive!” He protested. 

“You're sensitive now?” Rukia sniggered. 

Ichigo flushed in indignation and glared at Rukia with the intensity of a lion. Then, he realised that he was in fact in the advantageous position: he was the one cowering over her, and she was the one backed against the couch. With a mischievous grin, he snaked his head right next to Rukia’s left ear and chomped down on her earlobe with his teeth before she could defend herself. Rukia stiffened immediately. Ichigo’s smirk widened — nothing better than your own medicine to teach you an unforgettable lesson! He sucked the delicate earlobe into his mouth and bit around it harshly, eager to make her understand the pain of getting his ear piercing fondled with!

“Unnn...!” Rukia moaned.

Hmm? That noise sounded a bit familiar. In fact, he had heard something very similar last night when he had passed the en-suite on his way to the bathroom which was located on the other side of Rukia’s bedroom. Ichigo pulled back to see. 

For as long as he had known her, she has always had that smug look on her face. It rarely faded, even when the test was hard, the placement was hectic, the weather was dreadfully wet, or most other things that Ichigo thought would normally affect a normal girl of her age. Right now, the look on her face was one that he had definitely not seen before. Her eyes were watery and only half-opened, with almost none of their usual piercing clarity. Her nose was red and her entire face was pink, as if someone had made her cry. There was something else in her expression that he couldn't quite describe with words, but could _feel_ with a part of him not on the surface. Her teeth were clenched together and her lower lip was slightly swollen and red, as if she had been biting it to stop herself from showing any sign of being affected by his attack. Acting strong and stubborn as always. 

Ichigo felt a strange heat settle low in his stomach, something that had never before been pointed at the girl in front of him. Something was creeping up, he could feel it, could sense it happening. It was rising, about to make itself known, ready to change things. He swallowed reflexively, as if that would force it back down. But he couldn't say that he completely wanted it to go down either. 

“Um, Ichigo,” Rukia said, her tone blunt but with a soft breathless edge. Ichigo slipped back to earth and focused on her face again. She was looking down at the small space between them. Ichigo followed her gaze, wondering what was so interesting that she was staring so intently at it. 

“...You're poking me, Ichigo.”

On Rukia’s end, when she had felt Ichigo’s hot mouth impudently bite her, she had really wanted to hit him. However, soon, her fists became loose and her strength faded by at least half. She slapped her loose fists on his broad back but he just wouldn't stop?! She had almost begun to apologise when that sound involuntarily sneaked out between her tightly shut lips. Okay, she had lost, she was louder. Fine, whatever, she got the point, be nice to the poked hole that was in the ear. But she didn't expect that he would get, get, get… like _that_ from this!

She almost wanted to cover her eyes but spontaneously realised that her wrists were pinned on either side of her by Ichigo's hands ( _now when did that happen?!_ )

This was her first time seeing it happen on a living human male in real life! Not a textbook, not a (an educational) video, not anything else. She was seeing it actively grow and tangibly feeling the heat flow boldly towards her, despite that part of him not touching her body at all. During her earlier struggle her limbs had moved so wildly that only now as she had stopped failing did she recognise the position that she had presented herself in. Her back was flush to the couch back, her legs were bent towards her torso tightly, and her knees were just a few inches short of touching the couch back. Her legs were spread open and in the natural trajectory of her centre sat Ichigo, his centre directly in line with hers. Their proximity was close. They were not touching yet. They were close, she could feel his heat as if the air between them was shapeshifting. She felt herself swell pleasantly within her cotton pyjama pants.

“S-sorry,” Ichigo stuttered, backing away from her ( _no_ , her insides called non-verbally). He sat down on the lush carpet beneath the couch and turned away. She was still in her open-legged position. Although he was hunched over, his back looked so very wide. His white shirt showed the lines of his muscles. There was immense tension in his back as he held himself there. The rise of his shoulders as he breathed, a little faster than usual. The back of his neck, a delectable peachy colour. What was visible of his lean arms, tanned skin, the lines of his muscles. Rukia has always had a thing for muscles. 

She descended unconsciously and fell onto him, sinking her teeth into the back of his neck and closing her eyes as if she was drunk on something. Ichigo startled and attempted to shake her off, but she proceeded to begin sucking on his skin and he became powerless. He half-heartedly tried to remove her _('but why would you do that, Ichigo? Don't you like me?')_ but she was like a leech, eager to drink her fill of the succulent meat in front of her. 

“Rukia!” He croaked. 

Rukia’s eyes flipped open after a beat. She hesitantly released his neck, a string of saliva connecting her red lips and his red mark. A hickey. She had given him a hickey. Kuchiki Rukia had given Kurosaki Ichigo a hickey. What on earth was happening today? How did they get here? When she had said Netflix and Chill it was, it was just a bad joke! What's wrong with a little suggestion between friends, right? You're always going to have a bit of ya-know with your good opposite gender mates, right? Right? Right???

Rukia slapped herself internally. She was overthinking way too much. This story wasn't about unrecognised feelings or walking off into the sunset holding hands or living happily ever after or whatever. It was just two adults who did something stupid and got horny, that was all, she thought, most likely, probably, possibly, maybe, there was a chance. So what if there were _stuff_ between them that couldn't be explained with words but could be felt in the air so she just didn't bother to explain or quantify it? Life was already pretty full on without trying to understand...stuff. Take the pleasures as they come. Everything happens for a reason. Her Chappy hat wasn't sacrificed for nothing, it went to join all the other material objects she had ever lost in happy dresser heaven. She was thinking too much. 

Ichigo slowly turned to face her. Their faces were very close now. His eyes were brown but his pupils were wide despite the bright 50 watt lights above their position on the couch. His eyebrows had lost their usual trench and were now just a light furrow. His face was pink from forehead to chin, extending down to his neck and his chest and whatever Rukia could see by looking further down. The T-shirt was pulled tight against one side of his torso due to his twisted position. He was incredibly lean, a straight line, male, muscles. She knew he exercised a lot and had amazing stamina. Saliva spit from her glands into her mouth and she swallowed, but more kept coming. A feeling rose from the middle of her chest, a sweet sensation that was warm and a little burning. Honey-thick yet fluid. Viscous yet slippery and smooth. A purring somewhere in her core, her spirit, her _soul_. Body and soul, all of her was committed to him in this moment, to Ichigo. She itched to advance, to lurch forward. To touch something warm and hot. She was tingling. A lot of places on her were tingling, in a way that was not unpleasant, but instinctive, and something else… delicious. The only word to describe it was _delicious_. 

Rukia wanted to taste some more. Ichigo looked like he wanted some more as well. Why not give in? Why not have some? She inched towards him, sideways, her forehead almost to his ear. She rubbed her nose against his cheek in a feline manner, his soft and male cheek that smelled a little like pine and like skin. There was a tiny amount of stubble on the skin above his jawline, but he was quite smooth and cleanly shaven otherwise. His breath hit her face in puffs. The smell of toothpaste still lingered. He had a habit of brushing his teeth after every meal despite knowing he would likely eat more during their slumber party. It was a milky, calcium smell. Not unpleasant. Intensely pleasant, in fact. It made her want to breathe in more of the air. The air he breathed onto her mouth was the perfect temperature, not too hot, not too cold. Her lips were slightly parted, her mouth wet and liquid. 

Rukia drew back again. Ichigo’s forehead, a slight sheen to it, the sweat of warmth and anticipation. The corners of his eyes, no crease, no squinting, fully relaxed and enthusiastically taking in every sight she had to offer. His nose, sharp, angular. His Cupid's bow, below it. His mouth, his upper and lower lips, the upper thin and the bottom also quite thin, but pink and smooth after exfoliating with a toothbrush the way his younger sisters had taught him. His lips were also parted. The inner mouth mucosa gleam. It would be so delicious. 

Ichigo thought her lips were petals, soft, small, bruisable. He wanted her on him in every possible way. The lips here were moist. A stroke of heat burnt him as he wondered if the other lips were also moist. He hoped they were. He hoped they were very very moist, red, and enlarged. 

Lust was a storm, but have you ever realised that long before the flamboyant rain and thunder, when the calm was still in the waters, lust had already taken control of the earth? Since the moment the storm had been forecasted, it had always been inevitable. Lust was both it and the calm before the storm. Ichigo and Rukia leaned forward at the same time, a slow movement, not at all brash or hard. Their lips touched once, very slightly, then parted. Ichigo's eyes shut flushly. They touched once more, softness against softness, like petals and freshly conditioned cotton shirts. Rukia’s heart and breathing were syncing, the warmth of the contact tugging her heartstrings and lungs at the same time. Warm, soft, like the feathers of a friendly duck. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her cupid's bowl. The warmth of her lips on his, a scorching gentle burn that juxtaposed itself yet made all the sense in the world.

Then one more, and the rest of the heat all-consumingly appeared like there was a delay button involved but no gradual fade in effect. The effect was simultaneous and connective. Ichigo slammed his lips bruisingly onto Rukia’s and she pushed back with an equal strength. The heat and friction made her shiver delightfully, and then she was falling back and relenting, giving herself in, plummeting, accepting the violence of his press and energy and vitality. She breathily bit a large chunk of his bottom lip, careful not to cause much pain, touching the whole-body shiver that went through him. Their connected mouths sucked at each other as naturally and fluently as breathing, as human as latching onto a nipple at birth. Rukia’s hands fell on Ichigo's shoulders as Ichigo's hands moved through her hair, manipulating the tilt of her head to his desire, the taste of her mouth and the match of her lips, consuming it all like he owned it.

“Nhn…!” Rukia moaned, bonelessly relenting and soft but her spirit still wanting to fight. She breached the boundary between their connected mouths with her tongue and ventured into Ichigo’s, a male’s, mouth. Ichigo was a man, a masculine man. Science thought that a man's saliva had substances in it that made women want to copulate, thus men preferred to French kiss. The magnetic pull between a man and woman, the desire to continue and be connected and get closer and closer and endlessly close until, no, there was no until, just want to keep getting closer infinitely. On the first contact between their tongues, from Ichigo’s throat came a long, drawn out groan. Rukia consciously felt herself become even more loose; she could feel with certainty that her vaginal opening was secreting a slick, slippery substance. It was lubricating her lower lips, their swollen entities rubbing against each other like two round slices of pears from a syrupy can. She itched to explore how much slick she had secreted, how much this man had made her body produce. 

Ichigo’s hips bucked forward and a heavy yelp erupted from both himself and Rukia. His cock was so hot, so aching, so wet at the tip. It had extended the whole way, it's full length and girth and iron hardness. He thrusted again, making Rukia cry out as she attempted to bounce back at him. It was so hot. She felt so hot there, so soft and yielding, her little pussy clothed against his clothed cock. He could almost feel her lips give around his cock, that's how close they were, how engorged they both were, how deep he pushed. She would be so small, so tiny, he was so curious and so achy to see it. His mouth watered.

Ichigo pulled away from their passionate first make out session, panting. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was smug to see that Rukia was more out of breath and looked more wrecked than he felt, but for now he just wanted to be closer to her. He was so hot, sweat beading on his forehead, his neck, the crooks of his elbows, under his shirt. He pulled off his shirt in one move, barely noticing the hungry shift in Rukia's eyes and her lingering gaze on his pectoral and abdominal muscles. He then hooked his fingers under the waistband of her pyjama pants and pulled them off her bottom in one motion, then off her slim legs in another. It took a total of two seconds. At his display of control, control over her, the place deep in Rukia purred in contentment. She felt like she was rising in a hot air balloon, and then realised it was actually her nipples that have hardened into pebbles as Ichigo ripped open her pyjama shirt to expose her petite yet round breasts. She promised she would make him sew the buttons back on later but for now she totally agreed with him. Ichigo’s hot (not cool, not warm, it was hot, so, so, _hot_ now) mouth captured her left breast as his large strong hand captured her right. He massaged it, keeping his hand on it and rubbing the whole breast around, squeezing, pushing, pulling. His calloused male palm grazed her erect nipples unintentionally, the friction causing nerve endings to fire like fireworks on New Year's Day. His tongue suckled at her other nipple which had never been so hard, wrinkles deeply ingrained around them in protruding brown webs. He then momentarily freed her left breast, and when she thought she was going to get a breather, he began licking it from down to up with a wide, flat stroke of his entire tongue. 

Debaucherous noises spurted out of Rukia like she was drugged. Drugged to feel pleasure and respond to pleasure and nothing else. Conscious, word-filled thoughts faded in and out as her mind flipped between intelligence and instinct. As Ichigo licked his way down the valley of her breasts, her stomach, bellybutton, lower abdomen, hip bone, Rukia’s personality returned to her and she grabbed onto Ichigo’s hair before he could descend any further. 

“Let _go_ , _Rukia_.” The way Ichigo said her name, huskily and in his deep vibrating voice, almost made her let go. But no, she still held onto some reason. She was panting and too overwhelmed, so hoped that her pull at his hair was enough to make him understand. He continued to wriggle but Rukia insisted on pushing him away. Suddenly, he went still between her legs. 

“Rukia,” Ichigo said. Rukia thought she heard reason and clarity in his tone and almost felt relief (and also a bit of disappointment in the deep purring parts of her). 

“Y-yes?” Rukia stuttered, her hands still knitted in his hair. 

“Is there something you're not telling me?”

“W...what?”

“Do you have an untreated STI?”

“What? Of course not, you fool!”

“Then what are you wary for?!” His resumed pressing his face into her crotch. She pushed him back with her palms. 

“It’s dirty!”

“Do you have BV?”

“What? No?”

“Resistant candidiasis?”

“No?”

“Chlamydia?”

“No, I don’t!”

“Genital warts?”

“I’ve never even had cold sores!”

“Threadworms?”

“No! That’s not even my vagina!”

“So you know a vagina is! The vagina is self-cleaning, Rukia! What are you scared of!? Aren't you gonna be a doctor one day?” This time Ichigo did not try to nuzzle his face into her pelvis. He hooked a finger under each side of her panties and pulled them down in one go, leaving her completely naked. The string of wetness between her pussy and panties stretched almost past her knee. Ichigo groaned, uncomfortably hard as it hit him that she was _so damn aroused_ and it was _all thanks to him._ He fumbled with his pyjama pants and pulled it down along with his boxers using one hand, his cock springing flat to land against his stomach, the tip red and weeping a million tears of want.

Ichigo sat up briefly, admiring her creamy pale skin, so soft, so clean, so sweet. Rukia attempted closing her legs, and this time Ichigo allowed her. However, he held onto her bottom and lifted her up so her legs were facing the ceiling and her lower lips fully facing him. Rukia’s wandering hands came down to hide more treasures but he caught them, capturing her two small wrists securely with his left hand. 

Rukia was clean. She was so clean. She was smooth like a baby’s bottom in a way that meant she must have just gotten a Brizillian wax lately. A different fire came to life within Ichigo. Who was she keeping herself clean for? Was he not her first? Was he not the first one that could take her sweet pussy? At the back of his mind he was alarmed by the possessive thoughts that he was conjuring up, but the him at the back of his mind was also at the back in line for controlling his body. The gentleness within him dwindled. His finger lightly touched the juiciest shadow, where the moisture seemed to be oozing out from. She was so pale, white flesh so smooth like the rest of her, not a hint of discolouration on her. The slit was darker, shining, a little pink and a little brown. The other little pucker was visible too from this angle, eagerly twitching in time with the unconscious twitches of her vagina.

Ichigo’s began poking at her exposed opening, the wetness gushing out even more as he breached just a tiny bit past the slit surrounded by the swollen lips. Rukia made tiny little noises above him, her hands no longer protesting, trembling instead. 

Rukia could feel everything. Her engorged lower lips were unbelievably sensitive. She vaguely remembered a biology lesson when she was much younger on the function of the vulva. The teacher had said it was for cushion but also for feeling, to help achieve orgasm which will aid in fertilisation. She felt Ichigo’s finger move from the outside of her lips, to just in, to further in, to her unbreached entrance. Her vaginal lips felt every movement of his finger, every callous, every texture on his skin. As Ichigo’s finger breached the first centimetre of her opening, her warmth stretching over his dripping finger, and a deep, sexual, _pleased_ groan vibrated from his chest into her ear, she felt a tide begin to rise within her. As he breached a centimetre more, the tide grew with the distance. As his second knuckle touched her opening, she shivered, feeling no pain but eons of anticipation and tingling, tingling, _tingling._ As he finished inserting his whole middle finger into her, the rest of his hand flush against her place of wonders, with her heart fluttering like a hummingbird her eyes fell on his eyes. Ichigo and Rukia, just them. Some sort of familiarity, of resemblance, returned. They were both lost before, drowned in the torrents of lust, such that they were not completely themselves. No longer awkward, no longer joking, no longer shy. But now that they were looking at both each other's hearts and each other’s bodies, Rukia’s inside throbbed even more viciously over Ichigo’s finger, and in response Ichigo’s cock twitched even more forcibly in front of her.

With their eyes connected, Ichigo pulled his finger out slightly, then back in. He watched as Rukia’s eyes squinted shut. He repeated the motion one more time, then two more, then five more. Rukia’s breathing became more shallow as the path within her became more slippery, even though it was already plenty slippery before. Rukia was so loose, wet and aroused that she barely realised when Ichigo added a second finger, then a third, then a fourth. A need was gnawing at her ear and heart, the need to be hit deeper, stroked and rammed in her most secret place. 

“Ichigo—” she groaned, arm over her eyes as if light would be too stimulating. Ichigo smiled; she had been unconsciously thrusting back on his fingers for a while now and she didn't seem to have realised. He curled his fingers at a rough, bubbly place and she gasped, her arm flying off her face to her side. She thrusted furiously against him, a high-pitched noise escaping her lips every time that spot was hit again. Tears flowed down the corner of her eyes as she gasped, eyes wide and movements unstopping. 

“Come in, Ichigo!” Rukia mewed, “come inside!”

Ichigo was never one to back down from a challenge, and especially not to one coming from Rukia. The analysis could wait for later. For now, he gave an agreement ‘Nn’ and perched over her body, his cock flush against his abdominal muscles. Rukia glanced down at this point and her expression was _starving_. Ichigo, amused, tugged at his dick a few times (although it was already fully hard) then mimicked his good old nighttime routine. She seemed to enjoy the show, as her hips were undulating despite his fingers not being inside her anymore. A drip of saliva was falling from the corner of her mouth. Ichigo ached to steal it with his tongue.

“Rukia,” Ichigo began, but then realised he had no words ready. Perhaps he should be saying something significant, but both he and her were kind of not able to thinkat the moment. He lined his flushed cockhead with her well-prepared hole, and with one thrust, he was in. 

There was barely any resistance as Rukia had been so ready for him for ages. She keened at the intrusion, so much warmer than fingers, filling her in all the right places, a perfect round circle. Nature liked circles, circles were it's thing. Sex was also nature’s thing. Nature was amazing. 

Ichigo felt like his whole body was in his dick. Warm, tight, _wet._ He should probably have been wearing a condom but she was so _wet_ and he wouldn't be able to feel how _dripping wet_ she was if he was wearing a condom. The intelligent part of him murmured that Orihime had whispered to him a week ago that Rukia had low iron and was on the pill to reduce heavy periods. Now why did she tell him that? A question for another day; he and Rukia could figure it out together later. It wouldn't be so bad to have a couple brats with her either. Get her all swollen with his spunk, watch it swell in her womb and grow round. Nature loved spheres, nature was great. See her breasts enlarge and lactate so he could suck on them and relieve her of their heaviness during the late stages of pregnancy. Holding her massive belly reverently in his hands as he fucked her from behind.

Ichigo pulled back, then pushed in. Wow. Pull, push further in. The wetness had formed a tight seal between her vagina and his penis so there was no air getting in at all. It was all wet, juicy, warm, slick, movement, textures, feeling all of each other. As Ichigo’s movement sped up, Rukia bloomed under him. Every time he hit her spot, she would jump a little and rise from her lying position. Ichigo took her buttcheeks in his hands and spread them, ramming his cock into her, watching her small breasts bounce, her face redden and fill with tears and sweat in the most devastatingly beautiful way. He could get used to this, he could do this again. Watch her feel so good that she had to put down all of her usual haughtiness. Feel her crawl at his back and draw him towards her, desperate to be close. Their chests pressed together as they fucked, and then, their lips finding each other in a wet messy kiss that made everything more vibrant and bright and sensitive. Tingles everywhere. More wetness. More energy and strength. More. The heart. The soul. The feeling of lips connecting, bodies pressing, his orange hair and tanned skin, her black hair and pale skin, one tall, one short, strong limbs from both, heartbeats, sweat, long, drawn-out moans and groans and sounds of delight.

Rukia was climbing the peak. It was coming. She twitched fiercely around his length, his cock, his powerful male part. Her wetness pooled around them, making so many other things slippery. If he slipped out, he could just slip right in, but he never slipped out. Always staying connected and taking care of her. Her legs were over his shoulders and every impact of his pelvis against hers pushed on her clit, the impact spreading, resonating, from her clit down to the multiple nerves in her very female system and tightening. Readying. Ready. On the next thrust, Ichigo’s voice cracked, a broken ‘Rukia’ making its way beyond him as he threw his head back, a droplet of sweat landing on Rukia's cheek, then continued to thrust. Inside Rukia, it burst, the waves and rushes and tsunamis of pleasure rolling and rolling like thunders and oceans and the fearsome, raw power of nature.

“AAaaahhhhh-hhh-ah-!” A sweet, husky, delighted and overwhelmed moan reached Ichigo’s ears. The sound was shortly followed by contracting pulsing around his aching hard cock. It was milking him. She was milking him. She wanted his cum, wanted his cum inside her. He gasped, thrusts becoming shaky, unsteady, but still strong, hard. More than anything he wanted to pleasure her, his most basic desires, to pleasure this woman and make her feel good. As he fucked her through her orgasm, his own hit, a speed and intensity like an eruption of nature as he shot, his load landing deep, _deep_ inside her, spurting several times, even as he thought he was done, as her insides continued to milk him.

He laid over her, forearms holding himself up. Her hands made their way around his neck. He lifted his head and found himself looking into her beautiful, amethyst eyes. They were lighter-looking in this moment; usually they were a darker purple. He would know, because since long ago he had been seeking for her eyes, for this open, unguarded look in them. Ichigo leaned down and met Rukia’s lips once more, a sweet kiss blooming into sighs of the most wonderful delight. 

* * *

Extras:

Pt.1

“Look at this though! It's your fault that my ear is all infected, look at this red and swollen!” D:

“You know what else is red and swollen? YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IS RED AND SWOLLEN? I'll show you what is RED and SWOLLEN!!” o:<

“No! Don't tug my ear, Rukia! Be nice to the poked hole!” }:<

“YOU REALLY HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY THAT TO ME?!” D:<

_Remember to clean your ears twice a day for six weeks, kids ;)_

Pt. 2

“So… you're not pregnant?” :O

“What? Pregnant? Of course not!” xD

“So what was all that throwing up and being all shy and going to the hospital?” :/

“Well, Ulquiorra saw you and Ichigo playing footsie under the table so said we should give you guys some time alone!” :P ;)

“...” ...

“It worked out, didn't it?” :D

_Cold sores and genital warts are NOT caused by the same virus. Consult your healthcare professional for further advice. Always use protection. Terms and conditions applied._

* * *


End file.
